


Years Gone By

by HeyItsMeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Idols, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Idol, Pre-Idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMeee/pseuds/HeyItsMeee
Summary: Written for got7writerscollevtive's flight log project on tumblr
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Years Gone By

Kim Yugyeom was thirteen when he first auditioned for JYP Entertainment. He was fifteen and practicing hard for WIN: Who Is Next when Lim Jaebeom, his superior, tells him he’s working hard and his dance will astound JYP, and when Jinyoung assists him.

He was nineteen and Jackson kept bringing him lunch and dinner, staying and feeding Yugyeom, and BamBam yelled at the stage crew in the halls for berating Yugyeom.

He was twenty, and Youngjae taught him piano, Mark let him tag along to his home when Euigyeom is on a business trip when Yugyeom was lonely.

오늘도 내일도 우리 함께면

Kunpimook Bhuwakul was fourteen when he first met Kim Yugyeom in the practice room, he was fifteen when Yugyeom got sick and didn’t spit fire back at BamBam until the older forced him to take medicine.

BamBam was sixteen and Jaebeom let him borrow his phone to call him when he lost his, and Mark was hogging the computer to surprise him later with brand new green VANS. He broke his wrist when dancing and Jackson was writing a letter for him in broken Thai.

BamBam was nineteen and sick, Jinyoung was cleaning his room. He was nineteen and trying to pick up girls when Youngjae refused to help him and they kissed instead of the girl across the radio room.

오늘도 내일도 우리 함께면

Choi Youngjae was seventeen when he joined JYP Entertainment and was subsequently almost immediately cast into GOT7, eighteen when he debuted and had his first concert, crying backstage with his band members.

Hewa nineteen and Mark is apologising profusely after arguing about something neither can remember. Jinyoung gifted him headphones, and Youngjae wore them almost everywhere. Yugyeom went with him to get his ears pierced, and Youngjae grasped his hand so tightly during the process.

He was twenty-two, and Jaebeom was joking with him as they wrote 1:31 A.M, Jackson was helping him move out of the dorm with tears in the older’s eyes, teasing him about the Shabu-Shabu incident again. BamBam went with him to get a tattoo and Youngjae smiled and saw the younger in a new light.

오늘도 내일도 우리 함께면

Park Jinyoung was fourteen when he first met Jaebeom and joined JYP. He was sixteen and leader of JJ Project, Jaebeom beaming at him. He’s eighteen when he was placed into the GOT6 Project, twenty and debuting with GOT7 for the second time.

He was twenty-one, and Mark laughed at him trying to write in English, taking the pen out of his hand and helping him spell “introspect” correctly. He was twenty-one, and Youngjae was taking him to noraebang and buying him snacks.

Jinyoung was twenty-four, and BamBam looked at him with doe eyes, asking him to make a song with him. He was twenty-four and Jackson finally bought him some beef, and Jinyong was satisfied.

Jinyoung was thirty, and he has a child now. Not his, he adopted them, but he loves them nonetheless. Yugyeom came over often, spoiling the child rotten, but Jinyoung watched with a smile.

오늘도 내일도 우리 함께면

Jackson Wang was fifteen when Jaebeom cooked him some japchae, and Jackson burnt his tongue. Sixteen when Jinyoung went to the restaurant at 4 am, two hours before training, just to buy homesick Jackson Chinese food.

Jackson was eighteen and Mark spoke to him in Mandarin for the first time, offering Jackson a sense of home. He was eighteen, working every hour of the day, and BamBam gave him a smile and a multitude of bad jokes. Jackson smiled.

Jackson was twenty-three, moving out of the dorm. Youngjae brought over almost ten different plants, and Jackson named every single one of them. Yuyeom stayed with him for the first week, and Jackson smiled at Yugyeom, heart blooming with affection, and Yugyeom loved him right back.

오늘도 내일도 우리 함께면

Lim Jaebeom was fourteen and joined JYP Entertainment, Jackson naming every single one of his cats the second time they met.

He was eighteen when JJ Project fell through and Jinyoung cried on his shoulder. He was nineteen and made leader of GOT7, Mark arguing with him one last time just for old time’s sake (He still thinks Mark drank his strawberry milk on purpose).

Jaebeom was twenty and buying Youngjae pudding for his panic attack a day before the debut showcase. He was twenty when BamBam shoots up and Jaebeom buys him jeans.

Jaebeom was twenty-five, debuting for the third time as Jus2. Yugyeom was named leader and Jaebeom ruffled his hair.

오늘도 내일도 우리 함께면

Mark Tuan was sixteen and moving to Korea, not knowing a word of Korean, Jackson giving him familiarity and Jinyoung providing help. He was seventeen and arguing with Jaebeom before he cried. Seventeen and Jaebeom covered for him when Mark was too sick to stand up properly

Mark was twenty and flipping around the room for WIN: Who Is Next. He was twenty and debuted with GOT7. He was twenty and too young to be worried about what people think of him, Youngjae buying him two bags full of snacks. (Never mind his diet.)

Mark was twenty-two, and Yugyeom joined him in LA, spending time with his family and laughing at Mark’s nieces. He was twenty-two, and BamBam asked him to help him with his handwriting.

오늘도 내일도 우리 함께면

Mark is forty, and smiles just as bright as when he was sixteen. He still laughs at everything that comes out of anyone’s mouth.

Jaebeom is forty, almost a grandpa according to everyone else. He gets called ‘Jaebeom-ah’ and he’s not too old to go chasing after those brats.

Jackson is thirty-nine, and his affection hasn’t wavered. He flits between all the members, brightening up their smiles and laughing at the maknae’s antics, maybe even joining them.

Jinyoung is thirty-nine, and he brought his child, hiding behind their appa’s back. He convinces them to say ‘hi,’ and they all fall in love, and Jinyoung adores the feeling.

Youngjae is thirty-six, happy and content with his band members. He eats almost everything and Jackson whines when Youngjae steals his sandwich, but they all know he’s not really mad.

BamBam is thirty-six, almost as tall as Yugyeom and still wearing insoles, everyone making fun of him and BamBam chasing after them as always. He’ll always be the short kid from 2014 to them.

Yugyeom is thirty-six, babied as always by the other members, not that he complains. They ruffle his hair and pinch his cheeks, and he slaps their backside as he always does.


End file.
